Doki-doki Love
by hadaika kazama
Summary: Takdir memang tak pernah bisa diketahui. Delapan orang dari belahan dunia yang berbeda dan profesi berbeda bertemu di satu negara dan mengikat benang merah di antara mereka masing-masing. / Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza/ Gak pandai bikin summary. Happy reading (Chapter 2 up)
1. Chapter 1

**Ehem... Hallo minna~^^**

 **Ketemu lagi di fanfic saya, kali ini ffn dari anime Fairy Tail. Tentu saja dengan pair favorit saya di FT. Nalu, Gruvia, Gale dan Jerza!**

 **Sekali-kali coba bikin ffn dari FT.**

 **Oke langsung saja!**

• **Summary: Takdir memang tak pernah bisa diketahui. 8 orang dari belahan dunia yang berbeda tanpa sengaja bertemu di satu negara dan menjalin benang merah masing-masing. Natsu seorang dokter muda asal Jepang, Gray seorang arsitektur sekaligus fotografer, Gajeel seorang ahli bela diri, Jellal seorang intel yang merangkap menjadi detektif, Lucy seorang tuan puteri yang menjadi penulis, Juvia seorang pengasuh anak di sebuah penitipan anak, Levy seorang guru di sekolah dasar, dan Erza seorang pattisier. 8 orang yang berbeda tersebut akan bertemu dan memulai kisah mereka.**

• **Natsu: 21 tahun**

• **Gray: 21 tahun**

• **Gajeel: 22 tahun**

• **Jellal: 23 tahun**

• **Lucy: 20 tahun**

• **Juvia: 20 tahun**

• **Levy: 20 tahun**

• **Erza: 21 tahun**

• **Genre: Romance, drama, hurt/ comfort**

• **Rated: T**

• **Pair: Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, and Jerza**

• **Disclaimer: FT punya Hiro Mashima dong, tapi hadaika cuma pinjem chara-charanya aja~^^**

 **®Warning: Alur Gaje, Alur terlalu cepat, typo bersebaran dan lain-lain.**

 **Oke, happy reading~^^**

 **Doki-doki Love**

 **Hadaika Kazama present**

 _Lama-kelamaan mereka pun akhirnya sadar..._

 _Bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta..._

 _Dan segera mengikat benang merah di antara mereka kuat-kuat..._

 _I love you..._

Lucy menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dengan perlahan lalu meletakkannya ke rak buku miliknya. Ia mengingat kata terakhir dalam novel yang barusan ia baca itu. _' I love you...'_

" Hemmm... Love ya? Kata yang bagus ya!" Ujar Lucy seraya tertawa kecil. Ia membayangkan nanti ada seorang lelaki yang akan mengatakan kata manis itu kepadanya. Aih, manisnya...

Masalahnya...

Siapa orangnya?

Lucy saja punya pacar tidak, malah justru berharap seperti itu. Ya yang namanya impian itu tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Selama ini ia belum pernah menyukai siapapun. Berkali-kali ayah Lucy telah menjodohkan dirinya dengan bangsawan-bangsawan muda dari kota lain namun hasilnya nihil. Lucy selalu memutar matanya bosan. Tak ada satu pun laki-laki yang cukup menarik untuknya.

Kalau ia, berharap dapat bertemu dengan laki-laki tampan, baik hati, kuat, mau mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirinya, dan juga yang punya keahlian. Namun semua kriteria cowok ideal by Lucy itu nggak pernah muncul. Nggak ada laki-laki dengan kriteria itu selama ini. Padahal ia sudah berusia 20 tahun.

"Hahhh..." Lucy menghela napas panjang.

Ia membuka sebuah buku lagi yang ada di meja belajarnya. Lucy tersenyum memandangi buku itu. Buku berwarna violet dengan judul ' _Endless Love_ ' itu adalah karya tulisan terbaik miliknya.

Yup, Lucy Heartfilia. Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun ini adalah seorang bangsawan Heartfilia yang merangkap sebagai penulis buku novel. Profesi itu hanya sekedar hobi saja. Dari kecil, ia suka sekali menulis cerita yang sering dibacakan ibunya yang akhirnya membuat ia jadi penulis seperti saat ini.

Lucy bermaksud membaca buku itu sebelum ayahnya pulang dari dinasnya. Belum sempat membuka, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Lucy.

"Masuklah!" Jawab Lucy singkat.

Seorang wanita muda bersurai merah muda berpakaian ala maid masuk ke kamar Lucy dengan perlahan lalu menyerahkan sebuah surat.

"Aku menyerahkan surat untuk Hime, apa aku akan dapat hukuman? Tanya maid bernama Virgo itu.

"Untuk apa?" Lucy hanya sweatdrop saja. Virgo memang suka sekali meminta hukuman walau Lucy sendiri tidak tahu apa tujuan Virgo meminta hal itu.

Lucy menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia memperhatikan amplop surat itu. Cantik sekali amplopnya. Kira-kira dari siapa ya?

Lucy membaca perlahan isi surat itu dan matanya terbelalak seketika saat membaca kalimat terakhir dari isi surat itu.

"Haaahhh?! Undangan pesta dansa?!" Ucap Lucy tak percaya. Sebenarnya ia sudah berkali-kali datang ke acara pesta dansa seperti itu. Tapi pesta yang kali ini berbeda, pesta itu akan diadakan di Tokyo Dome Jepang. Terlebih lagi tamunya nanti adalah orang-orang dari luar negeri semua. Hebat...

"He... hebat sekali, apa aku datang ke acara ini saja, ya?"

Lucy merasa berdebar-debar. Ia tak pernah menghadiri acara pesta dansa sehebat maupun sebesar itu. Paling-paling yang ia hadiri hanya dansa antar kota, dan sekitar negara Perancis saja.

Ia mulai berfantasi tentang cintanya. Berharap nanti ada pria tampan yang dapat menawan hatinya. Pria yang sangat pas dengan kriteria-kriteria miliknya.

"Wahaha! Semoga saja, ya!" Ucap Lucy sembari senyam-senyum sendiri .

"Yak, sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan datang ke Jepang!" Seru Lucy penuh semangat hingga suaranya menggema di kamar.

 **~O~**

 **[ Di Lain Tempat, Tokyo, Jepang]**

"Heehh? Undangan pesta dansa? Lelucon garing macam apa lagi ini?" Seru seorang pria sembari memperhatikan sebuah surat di hadapannya dengan malas.

Ia berkali-kali membaca nama orang yang yang dituju di surat ini. Membolak-balikkan amplop cantik itu.

"Hee... apa nggak salah orang?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

Ia memperhatikan amplop itu lagi.

Tidak ada yang yang salah. Di amplop ini tertulis namanya dengan jelas sebagai penerima surat.

From: Mrs. X (fufufu...)

To: Natsu Dragneel

Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang jelas di bagian depan amplop surat atau lebih tepatnya undangan itu.

"Namaku memang Natsu Dragneel. Tapi aku kan hanya seorang dokter biasa. Mana pernah aku ikut acara membosankan macam ini. Pesta dansa? Yang benar saja! " Ucapnya

Oke, pria yang sedang membolak-balikkan surat itu bernama Natsu Dragneel. Seorang dokter muda asal Jepang berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit besar. Dia itu tergolong orang yang aneh. Kepribadiannya srantan, nggak jelas, pembuat onar, tidak bisa diam, dan aktif banget. Tapi...

Dibalik semua sifat si pembuat onar itu, Natsu Dragneel adalah dokter yang luar biasa. Ia beberapa kali berhasil menangani operasi besar. Semua hal itu membuatnya disegani oleh para dokter lainnya di rumah sakit itu. Mereka memaklumi sifatnya Natsu yang tidak bisa tenang itu mengingat kemampuannya yang sungguh luar biasa.

"Sudahlah! Datang saja bersamaku. Aku juga dapat, nih!" Ucap seseorang menghentikan aktivitas Natsu memelototi surat undangan itu.

"Males banget. Kau tahu aku paling males ikut acara seperti yang satu ini, Gray!" Jawab Natsu tanpa menoleh ke arah orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

"Kau ini ngapain, sih?!" Tanya Natsu yang sedikit terganggu dengan keberadaan _ice stripper_ itu.

"Mencari inspirasi." Jawabnya singkat sembari membidik macam-macam lokasi di tempatnya berada dengan kamera yang dibawanya.

"Di rumah sakit?"

"Ya. Memangnya salah?"

Skip time, pria berambut raven yang sedang asyik memotret keadaan rumah sakit itu bernama Gray Fullbuster. Seorang arsitek dan fotografer asal Jepang yang hobi (atau malah fanatik, ya?) terhadap semua makanan maupun minuman yang ada es di dalamnya. Ia masih berusia dua puluh satu tahun, sama dengan Natsu.

Ngomong-ngomong, Gray ini adalah teman Natsu sejak kecil. Hobinya berkelahi dengan dokter berambut salmon itu. Ia tampan, tapi sama sekali belum tertarik pada wanita. Dan entah kenapa, ia juga menerima undangan pesta dansa yang sama persis dengan Natsu.

"Datang saja, siapa tahu ada yang menarik disana. Lagipula..." Gray menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Di pesta sebesar itu pasti banyak makanan." Tambahnya yang sukses membuat mata _onyx_ Natsu berbinar-binar.

"Benar sekali! Uwwooohhh... Aku jadi semangat!" Teriak Natsu yang membuatnya ditatap tajam oleh seisi ruang tunggu rumah sakit itu.

"Ssttt! Kau ini berisik sekali, _flame brain_. Tenanglah sedikit! Ini di rumah sakit." Ucap Gray seraya membungkam mulut Natsu dengan tangannya.

"Jadi gimana? Mau datang?" Tanya Gray setelah merasa Natsu sudah tenang.

Natsu mengangguk tegas tetap dengan matanya yang masih berbinar-binar itu. Ia berfantasi ria(?) tentang makanan enak apa saja yang ada di pesta sebesar itu. Masa bodoh dengan dansa, yang penting bisa makan besar.

 **~O~**

 **[In Erza place, Italia]**

Seorang wanita bersurai merah scarlet tengah asyik melihat macam-macam kue yang ada di etalase sebuah toko.

Matanya berbinar-binar memperhatikan semua kue favoritnya itu.

Sebenarnya tak perlu repot mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli kue itu, ia sendiri dapat membuatnya karena ia adalah seorang _pattisier_ yang jago bikin kue. Apalagi kue shortcake yang selalu jadi favoritnya.

Tetapi hari ini ia malas membuat kue. Ia mulai memasuki toko kue yang ia perhatikan kurang lebih lima belas menit yang lalu dan memesan shortcake strawberry favoritnya.

Saat akan membayar kue tersebut, ia heran melihat ada sebuah amplop cantik yang disertakan bersama kue di kantong belanja.

"Maaf, apa ini bonus dari toko ini?" Tanya wanita itu seraya menunjuk amplop merah itu.

Karyawan toko itu menggeleng perlahan.

"Nama anda Erza Scarlet?" Tanya karyawan itu.

"Benar..."

"Seorang pattisier?"

"Y... ya"

"Kalau begitu saya tidak salah. Surat itu memang untuk nona."

"Tadi saya menerimanya dari seorang wanita berpakaian serba tertutup yang tidak diketahui namanya. Dia bilang, berikan ini pada wanita bersurai merah panjang dan dia seorang pattisier. Namanya Erza Scarlet. Katakan padanya kalau ia wajib datang. Begitulah." Jelas karyawan itu panjang lebar.

Yup, skip time lagi. Wanita bersurai merah scarlet yang dimaksud karyawan itu adalah pattisier handal asal Italia yang suka sekali makan kue. Bernama lengkap Erza Scarlet. Herannya, kebiasaannya makan makanan manis tidak pernah membuatnya terlihat gemuk. Ia belum memiliki pacar atau yang sejenisnya (?) walau usianya sudah menginjak dua puluh satu tahun.

Erza sebenarnya tidak paham sama sekali yang dibicarakan oleh karyawan wanita itu. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan saja dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'o' dan membawa kue yang telah ia bayar bersama amplop aneh itu.

Amplop aneh tersebut dibukanya seraya menikmati kue shortcake strawberry dari toko.

 _'Dari siapa sih sebenarnya surat ini?'_ Pikir Erza.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat membaca kalimat dalam surat itu.

"UNDANGAN PESTA DANSA?" Teriaknya histeris hingga membuatnya tersedak kue yang sedang ia makan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! A...apa maksudnya ini?" Ucap Erza tak percaya.

* * *

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Lucy, Natsu, Gray, dan Erza menerima undangan pesta dansa yang sama. Siapa ya kira-kira pengirimnya?

 **Chapter 01 End**

 **Tbc...**

 **Kalau banyak typo yang bersebaran harap maklum, author juga manusia punya rasa punya hati jangan samakan dengan...(plakk! :v)**

 **Mohon review and kritiknya?~^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna~^^**

 **Kali ini berjumpa lagi dengan saya di acara undian berhadiah!(PLAKKK XD).**

 **...**

 **Ehm... ehem... maaf, maksud saya di ffn doki-doki ini '×'. Chapter dua~^^**

 **Natsu: udah cepet mulai sono! (Natsu tiba-tiba nongol)**

 **Hadaika: Udah diem dulu! Ini juga mau mulai. Udah siap-siap blum?**

 **Natsu: Buat apa?**

 **Lucy: Pesta dansa, Natsu.**

 **Natsu: Oh, hai Luce! Eh, belum sama sekali nih.**

 **Gray: Pilih baju yang bagus sono!**

 **Natsu: Phuhh! Aku dinasehati oleh orang yang hobinya nggak pake baju. Sayang dia nggak ngaca**

 **Gray: Geh... Ngajak berantem?**

 **Natsu: Ayo saja! Siapa takut?**

 **Lucy: Gray, pakaianmu...(Lucy nunjuk ke Gray)**

 **Gray: Astaga!? Sejak kapan?!**

 **Natsu: Tuh, kan! Baru juga aku bilangin.**

 **Hadaika: Astaga, diem dulu napa! Ini cerita udah mau mulai, nih!**

 **Natsu: Oke. Ini gara-gara Luce, nih!**

 **Lucy: Loh kok aku?**

 **Doki-doki Love**

 **Chapter 02**

 **Hadaika Kazama present**

Suasana di dalam ruangan ini tampak luar biasa megah.

Suasana ramai karena banyak orang ini sedikit membuatnya tak nyaman.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh arah. Tak ada satu pun yang ia kenal.

Seluruh ruangan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang asing baginya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia memijakkan kakinya di ballroom sebesar ini. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang ada di surat yang seminggu yang lalu ia terima. Entah dari siapa surat itu berasal. Yang jelas, surat itu untuk dirinya.

Ia memegang erat bahunya ketika merasakan suhu udara yang dingin mengenai kulit putih miliknya. Suhu ruangan ini cukup dingin karena AC yang dihidupkan sedikit berlebihan.

"Dinginnya..." Gerutunya.

Ia kemudian merapikan surai biru laut bergelombang miliknya yang sengaja ia tata untuk acara pesta dansa ini. Gaun biru laut yang ia pesan dari temannya juga sengaja ia pesan untuk acara ini.

"Hei, nona manis. Kau bersama siapa?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang kurang lebih berusia dua puluh tahunan.

Mendengar hal itu, Ia kemudian berbalik dengan cepat ke arah lelaki yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"A... anu, Juvia tidak bersama siapa pun di sini. Ada apa?" Jawab wanita bersurai biru laut bergelombang bernama Juvia itu.

"Mau ikut bersamaku tidak, nona manis? Ada tempat yang lebih asyik." Ujar laki-laki itu.

"Ti...tidak terima kasih. Juvia di sini saja." Jawab Juvia ragu.

"Oh, jangan begitu. Ayolah ikut saja!" Pinta pria itu seraya menarik paksa tangan Juvia.

Juvia lantas meronta dan meminta untuk dilepaskan.

 **Juvia Lockser**. Wanita berusia dua puluh tahun ini adalah seorang pengasuh anak yang ada di sebuah tempat penitipan anak di Jepang. Ia tergolong wanita yang misterius. Tak mudah ditebak.

Tidak mudah untuk jatuh cinta karena sering disakiti oleh laki-laki lain yang ia cintai sebelumnya.

Juvia menerima surat undangan itu melalui kotak pos di apartemen tempat ia menginap. Ibu pemilik apartemen itu mengatakan bahwa ada surat khusus untuknya.

Itulah alasan mengapa ia berdiri di ballroom dansa sebesar ini. Dan bersama seorang laki-laki bermuka mesum di sampingnya ini yang sedang menarik-tarik tangannya walau ia terus meronta.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja sama aku~"

"Lepaskan! Juvia tidak mau ikut bersamamu! Lepas!" Bentak Juvia. Tetapi laki-laki mesum itu terus memaksanya.

 _'Ya Tuhan, tolonglah Juvia dari pria mesum ini . Juvia sangat tidak suka.' ,_ Ucap Juvia dalam hati.

"Hei..."

Suara baritone itu menghentikan aktivitas tarik-menarik(?) Kedua orang itu

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara. Laki-laki berambut raven dengan pakaiannya yang rapi seperti tamu lainnya sedang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah seram.

"Kau itu laki-laki bukan, sih?" Tanyanya

"Hah?!"

Sementara Juvia hanya mengamati pria yang kira-kira berusia dua puluh tahunan sambil bertanya-tanya siapa pria tampan ini

Apakah dia seorang pangeran?

Greb!

"Kalau laki-laki, harusnya kau tidak sekasar itu padanya, bukan?" Ucapnya searaya melepas paksa tangan Juvia dan menariknya pergi dari laki-laki mesum itu.

Juvia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki pria itu. Ia tidak bisa pergi karena tangannya digenggam kuat oleh pria yang menolongnya tadi.

Juvia sedikit melirik ke wajah pria itu.

"A... arigatou.." Ucap Juvia dengan suara lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh pria itu.

"Hn? Tidak masalah." Balasnya lalu tersenyum cool.

Wajah Juvia sedikit memerah melihat senyuman itu.

"Eh, anu...tangannya..." Ucap Juvia sambil menunjuk tangannya yang sedang digenggam pria itu.

Sontak pria itu langsung melepas pegangannya dan tergagap-gagap.

"Ma...maafkan aku!", Ujar pria itu kelabakan lalu membungkuk di depan Juvia.

Buru-buru Juvia ikut membungkuk lalu tegak kembali menatap wajah pria itu.

"Te.. terima kasih atas pertolonganmu. Juvia permisi dulu." Ucap Juvia lalu pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

"Kyaaa!"

Namun belum jauh dari tempat pria itu, ia tersandung oleh gaunnya sendiri dan jatuh di hadapan banyak orang.

Malu sekali. Wajahnya memerah padam karena malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menahan rasa malu karena jatuh di hadapan banyak orang. Ia berusaha berdiri tapi kemudian terjatuh kembali.

"Ittai..." Rintih Juvia. Mungkin kakinya terluka.

Ia berusaha berdiri lagi. Ia nyaris menangis karena malu dan heran kenapa tidak ada orang yang mau membantunya berdiri.

Juvia terduduk. Ia gagal lagi untuk berdiri.

"Bagaimana ini?" Ucap Juvia bingung.

"Biar kubantu kau berdiri, nona."

Juvia mendongak dan melihat ada tangan yang terulur di depan wajahnya. Ia melihat wajah orang itu. Pria yang tadi menolongnya.

Pipi Juvia bersemu merah. Kali ini ia blushing.

' _Baik sekali orang ini..._ ' Ucap Juvia dalam hati.

Ia mengangguk pelan lalu berusaha berdiri dengan dibantu pria itu. Ia merapikan gaunnya kemudian membungkuk di depan pria itu.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku lagi. A... apa yang bisa Juvia lakukan untukmu?" Ucap Juvia spontan.

"Ah...tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku tulus, kok."

"Tapi..."

"Tak masalah"

Juvia mengangguk pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan pria yang bak pangeran itu.

"Arigatou, pangeranku..." Gumam Juvia

 **XoXoXo**

 **[ Gray POV ]**

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Gawat, aku terpisah dari Natsu rupanya.

Aah, ini buruk

Aku hendak berjalan mencari Natsu sebelum sebuah benda di lantai menarik perhatianku.

Sebuah gantungan telepon. Gantungan boneka teru-teru bozu? Aneh.

"Milik wanita itu, kah?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri

"Yah, kalau ketemu nanti akan kukembalikan."

"Oooiii! Grayyy!" Teriak Natsu dari tempat yang tidak jauh dariku. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku sementara sebelah tangannya lagi sudah membawa makanan sepiring penuh.

Glek, dasar tukang buat onar

Awalnya aku mengacuhkan panggilannya. Pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Namun begitu aku berbalik badan ke arah Natsu, ia sudah hilang lagi.

"Ya ampun, _Flame brain_." Gerutuku kesal lalu mencari dokter tukang buat onar satu itu.

 **xOxOxO**

 **[ Normal POV, Erza slide ]**

Berkilauan. Sungguh berkilauan

Matanya berbinar-binar melihat deretan penuh kue yang bak permata di depannya.

Ia mungkin sedang bermimpi, tidak! Ini kenyataan. Semua kue yang selalu menjadi favoritnya ada di hadapannya dan diberikan secara gratis.

"Astaga... aku sampai bingung harus mulai makan dari kue apa?" Ucapnya kebingungan.

Penggemar kue satu ini adalah Erza. Ya, ia sudah sampai di Jepang dua hari lebih awal dari jadwal pesta dansa. Alasannya sederhana, ia hanya ingin pulang ke negara asalnya dan melihat-lihat suasana di Jepang.

"Shortcake saja, deh!" Seru Erza yang langsung menyambar kue segitiga bertabur strawberry lezat di atasnya.

Ia melahap kue itu dengan perlahan dan menikmati lezatnya shortcake strawberry di mulutnya.

"Oishiii..." Ucap Erza tanpa sadar.

"Maaf?"

Suara bernada baritone itu membuat Erza menghentikan aktivitasnya makan kuenya dan menoleh ke arah suara. Oke, ada laki-laki bersurai biru laut dengan tatto di wajahnya yang sedang mengamati Erza dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kue itu enak?" Tanya orang itu seraya menunjuk kue yang dipegang Erza.

' _Fyuuhh, kukira dia mau tanya apa. Ternyata kue ini yang dimaksud. Nah, aku harus jawab apa?'_ Batin Erza dalam hati

"Hm..."

"Enak, sih. Cuma sedikit kurang manis dan ketebalan serta tekstur kuenya masih kurang. Terus, krim ini juga kurang manis. Harusnya diberi sedikit susu di dalamnya. Penataan strawberry di atasnya lumayan bagus. Mungkin diberi taburan coklat di atasnya juga bagus dan menambah variasi rasa." Jawab Erza yang hanya dibalas dengan dengan tatapan melongo pria tadi.

 _'Aduh! Aku mulai lagi.'_ Pikir Erza.

Ia kebiasaan menjelaskan kelebihan dan kekurangan kue dengan lengkap bila ada yang bertanya 'apa kue itu enak?'. Maklum, dia adalah seorang patissier di Italia.

"Eh, i...intinya kue ini enak, kok!" Sambung Erza.

"Baiklah, aku mau ambil satu." Ucap orang itu lalu menyambar kue yang sama dengan Erza.

Erza pun melanjutkan lagi aktivitas makannya dan mengacuhkan pria itu.

 _'Eh tapi, aku penasaran juga. Menurutnya kue ini enak nggak, ya?'_ Batin Erza yang lalu sedikit melirik pria itu.

Mata Erza melotot dan mulutnya menganga melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu.

"NGGAK USAH DITELITI SEGITUNYA, KALI!" Teriak Erza begitu sadar pria tadi bukannya langsung memakan shortcake itu tetapi justru sibuk meneliti kue tersebut dengan lup yang dibawanya.

Persis seperti detektif.

"Aku hanya meneliti apakah ini beracun atau tidak." Jawabnya singkat dengan tetap meneliti kue itu ala detektif.

Erza langsung merebut lup yang dibawa pria itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam dompet yang ia bawa.

"Ah, tolong kembalikan!"

"KUE INI TAK MUNGKIN BERACUN, TAHU! MANA MUNGKIN KUE YANG DISEDIAKAN UNTUK ORANG SEBANYAK INI BERACUN!" Teriak Erza geram.

Sebagai seorang patissier, ia merasa kue tidak perlu diperlakukan seperti itu. Hal itu sama saja merendahkan kami para patissier. Kue enak seperti ini pasti tidak mengandung racun.

Kalau ada sekalipun, ia pasti sudah sekarat dari tadi. Memangnya ini apa? Pembunuhan berencana? Pembunuhan massal?

Kue beracun? Yang benar saja!

Pria yang diteriaki hanya dapat terdiam lalu tertawa pelan.

"Ahaha... maaf maaf. Itu kebiasaanku dari dulu, sih. Jadinya tanpa sadar..."

"Atau jangan-jangan..." Erza menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau ini beneran detektif ya? Mungkin intel?" Tanya Erza dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Pria itu terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Tebakan Erza tepat sekali sesuai keadaannya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bahaya bagi dirinya bila identitasnya sebagai seorang intel sekaligus detektif itu diketahui oleh orang lain.

Keringat dingin mulai jatuh dari pelipisnya. Ia harus cari alasan.

"Eh, ng.. itu..."

"Bukan, kok! A...aku cuma polisi biasa yang tersesat masuk ke acara pesta ini." Jawabnya kelabakan.

"Tersesat?"

"Ya."

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Erza.

"Emm, gimana jelasinnya, ya? Oh, ngomong-ngomong namaku Fernandez. Namamu?" Tanya pria bernama Fernandez a.k.a Jellal itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya di depan Erza .

Awalnya Erza bingung dengan pria satu ini. Awalnya pria ini meneliti kue, bilang kalau ia tersesat di pesta ini, dan sekarang, mengajaknya berkenalan.

Apa maksudnya, sih? Orang aneh!

Erza membalas uluran tangannya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku Erza Scarlet. Salam kenal." Jawab Erza santai.

"Pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Jellal.

"Patissier. Tapi di Italia."

"Oh, pantas saja kau begitu mengerti tentang kue, ya."

"Benar sekali."

 **Skip Time** , pria bersurai biru laut serta memiliki tatto di wajahnya ini bernama lengkap Jellal Fernandez. Seorang detektif sekaligus intel di kepolisian pusat di Jepang. Sebagai seorang intel, ia tidak boleh sembarangan membocorkan identitasnya kepada orang lain. Walaupun usianya sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, ia belum memiliki gadis yang ia sukai. Mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Jellal sendiri datang ke pesta ini juga karena sebuah surat dengan amplop cantik yang membungkusnya. Yang juga berasal dari Mrs. X itu. Awalnya, Jellal menganggap ini hanyalah guyonan. Namun kalimat terakhir dalam surat itu menarik perhatiannya.

 _' Tuan Jellal, datang dan sambungkan kembali dua benang berbeda. Benang ingatan dan satu benang merah yang manis.'_ Begitulah kalimat terakhir dari surat itu.

Begitulah, ia pun datang ke pesta dansa ini dan entah kenapa ia langsung tertarik pada wanita bersurai merah scarlet a.k.a Erza yang sedang asyik melahap kue yang dibawanya. Rasanya wanita itu tidak asing bagi dirinya. Tapi... siapa?

 **xOxOxO**

 **[In Other Place in Party]**

Sementara Erza dan Jellal sedang asyik bercakap-cakap berdua, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sedang serius mengamati mereka berdua dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Ia membuka notesnya dan menulis sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Hihi, sudah dua pasangan. Nah, dua pasangan lagi bagaimana, ya?" Gumamnya sembari memainkan pena miliknya.

Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Nah, selanjutnya akan jadi bagaimana, ya?"

* * *

 **Chapter 02** **End**

 **To be continued...  
**

* * *

 **Nee... Minna, gimana? Chapter dua ini rasanya agak... Gimana gitu -3-  
**

 **Ada saran nggak buat adegan pertemuan pairing selanjutnya di chap 3?  
**

 **Oke, RnR please~^^  
**


End file.
